


Everybody Loves Destiel

by Cerdic519



Series: An Advent Alphabet [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrations, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: My 150th fic, yay! A third and most definitely final addition to my Advent Destiel. Cas and Dean celebrate their silver wedding anniversary – as only they can!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/gifts), [bookworm4ever81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm4ever81/gifts), [TwilightDeLucca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeLucca/gifts).



September 18th

There were, he was sure, some good things about organizing a surprise party for your parents' silver wedding anniversary. It was just that Scaden Winchester-Novak could not thing of any at this precise moment in time. He shot his brother Diniel a warning look, and the teenager pouted but backed away form the pie.

“Aren't they here yet?” Bobby grumbled. “Thought you said they'd left home fifteen minutes ago.”

“Kevin texted me they had”, Scaden sighed. “And they said they were coming straight here. Dino, I am gonna put barbed wire around that damn pie if you don't keep your hands off it!”

“He's definitely Dean's kid!” Sam grinned. “Though he gets his style from Godfather Ash.”

Scaden and his honorary grandfather shared an eye-roll.

“They still not here?” Ellen asked, coming up and hugging her husband. “It's only five minutes from their new place.”

“Maybe Dean persuaded Cas to stop off for pie first?” her daughter suggested. 

They all stared expectantly at the door – and as if proving that wishes do come true, Cas and Dean duly entered. Scaden smiled – until he saw the way they looked, and the fact that his dad was definitely limping. Come on, not again?

“Honestly!” he grumbled. “You're both the wrong side of fifty, you know!”

“But your papa is as irresistible as ever”, his dad grinned. “Specially with that waistcoat. So we....”

“Happy anniversary!” Ellen cut in quickly. “And sharing may be caring, but we don't want any details, kapishe?”

“Kapishe”, Dean and Cas said in unison, heading over to the table to greet the rest of their family. 

Scaden sighed happily – until his dad leaned over the table to inspect the pie, his shirt rode up just enough for his eldest son to see a flash of black lace....

He was definitely gonna bill his parents for all those therapy sessions!


End file.
